


Such Small Hands

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: For a Tumblr user, I don't know, M/M, Quick-Fic, Song - Freeform, la dispute, levi singing screamo what else could you want, read it cause levi x screamo, such small hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home, and accidently stumbles upon Levi singing a screamo on one of his dusty old guitars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Small Hands

For Tumblr user [kirschlong](kirschlong.tumblr.com)

“Levi! I’m home!”

Eren shuffled his way inside awkwardly, trying his hardest not to fall over the plastic bags full of groceries in his hands. “Levi?” Finally getting past the doorway, he was faced with his next obstacle. Do not knock over Levi’s broom collection. Do not.

He finally trampled his way into the small apartment kitchen, and threw all of the bags down on the table. “Levi? Where are you? I’m home, I’ve got all that shopping you asked for. Remember the cleaning supplies?” Levi was nowhere to be seen, but there was a faint sound coming from the spare bedroom. Eren walked down the hallway, looking into each room as he went. No one in the bathroom, no one in the toilet, no one in the study, no one in him and Levi’s shared room… that meant Levi had to be occupying the spare room. The sound had gotten louder now, and it was obviously the strum of a guitar. Eren couldn’t believe it to begin with, his old guitars had spent the last few year collecting dust, and he knew about Levi’s strict rules about ‘no dust in my goddamn bedroom’. So he left his old belongings there to rot. Levi hadn’t gone near for the past few years, but apparently that wasn’t the case anymore.

As Eren approached the door, the high pitched picks of ear string became more and more distinct, and he managed to work out Levi was tuning the guitar. He stood just out of view of the room, and listened as Levi stopped tuning, and started playing.

It was a simple pattern, but Levi managed to make it sound like something an expert would have to work years on mastering.

He began wondering if maybe Levi was secretly a guitar prodigy, and wondered how long he had been keeping his covert knowledge of guitar playing from him. Eren’s thoughts were interrupted as Levi’s voice rang out around him, echoing eerily down the hallway Eren was currently standing in.

“I think I saw you in my sleep, darling! I think I saw you in my dreams you were stitching up the seams on every broken promise that your body couldn't keep! I think I saw you in my sleep!”

His voice was harsh, almost a yell. Was Levi singing screamo? Eren’s jaw dropped in amazement, and he was left open-mouthed and unable to form a syllable. Levi had never sung around Eren, and he never played guitar before this either. Did Levi have some form of secret band he didn’t know about. Wait, what if Levi was actually a world famous singer and Eren had just never noticed? He almost started hyperventilating with the thought. A 3 year relationship, and Eren had never thought to ask Levi if he was secretly a singer going under a pseudonymous name.

“I thought I heard the door open, oh no, I thought I heard the door open but I only heard it close! I thought I heard a plane crashing, but now I think it was your passion snapping!”

La Dispute. Levi was singing La Dispute. Eren shook his head, full of disbelief. Levi was better at screamo than Eren ever thought he could be. The only time Levi ever screamed was if Eren left too much mess around the apartment, or bought the wrong brand of glass cleaner. Yet here he was, singing ‘Such Small Hands’ by La Dispute.

“I think you saw me confronting my fear! Tt went up with a bottle and went down with the beer! I think you ought to stay away from here, there are ghosts in the walls and they crawl in your head through your ear!”

Levi should do screamo more often. He was doing perfectly. Eren’s jaw was still hanging, and small squeaky sounds were coming from his throat. The guitar reached its climax, and the strumming pattern changed so it was more ferocious, and Levi’s screaming got even louder for the final verse of the song.

“I think I saw you in my sleep, lover! I think I saw you in my dreams you were stitching up the seams on every mangled promise that your body couldn't keep! I think I saw you in my sleep!”

The guitar stopped quickly, and there was a slight ‘thump’ as Levi set it down. Eren held his breath, and Levi walked out the door as if nothing had ever happened. When he turned to walk down the hallway, Levi stopped to see Eren standing there looking slightly befuddled.

“How long have you been there you shitty brat.”

It wasn’t so much of a question as a statement. Eren took a deep breath, and spoke softly, hesitantly.

“You should sing screamo more often.”

 


End file.
